We Bare Bears X Happy Tree Friends
by Tobinboy100
Summary: This time, the bare bears aren't so lucky! I just uploaded this for the fun of it. Will probably be continuing every week or so.
1. Randomness

Here is how this is going to work. I am making a Happy Trees Friends parody have but with We Bare Bears as kids! Every chapter they are going to have a different owner. I hope you enjoy this series!

Its winter as bears wake up on their 3rd day, happy and excited with their new owner named Katrina. She is a very radical woman and has a very lively attitude, but was also a pretty bad pet owner as it was her first time. "I can't wait to see what today holds in store, right Pan Pan?" Says Grizz with bursting excitement! Panda turns over on his bed and says "It's 6:00 A.M, go back to bed Grizz!" and Panda falls back asleep. "Ice Bear agrees." Ice bear says with his blank expression.

He falls back asleep, but Grizz gets up anyways and gets dressed in his small toddler sized jacket that his owner bought for him at the store. The sized fit perfectly as he put it on. He decided that he would try to be helpful and got to the grocery mart. "I'll make Katrina proud of me and give me a hug!" he thought to himself with a smile. He walks toward the Grocery Mart and buys all his groceries with his allowance. "Dangit! I have no more money, but it'll be worth it to see the smile on Katrina's face!" But all of a sudden, a man comes out and takes him away! "Hand me your money or" He pulls out a knife "hand me your bear skin!" The man says. "I don't have any money! Please don't take my skin sir!" Grizz says full of fear. "Well, sorry kid it's your skin!" says the man as he walks toward him slowly! "Nooooooo!"And afterward Grizz was never seen again!

Meanwhile, back at the house everyone thinks Grizz went to the outside to climb trees so everyone is playing Hide and Seek. Ice Bear is cooking. "Ice bear shall make perfect food." Panda hides in the oven and closes it but locks it without realizing. "Ha! They'll never find me here!" Panda says smiling to himself. Ice bear then turns the oven on to 425 to heat up the pizza. "Hey, it's hot in here! I better get out of here quick, before I'm cooked Panda!" Panda says dryly. "Hey it's locked let me out! Ice Bear can you hear me?! Help!" Ice Bear opens the oven 10 minutes to find cooked panda. "Ice Bear didn't put that in there, Ice Bear will use as side dish." Afterwards, Ice Bear and Katrina ate cooked panda and pizza. Ice Bear and Katrina grow up together as pet owner. One day, Ice Bear goesoutside and looks up and a skinned bear skin flew right in his face. Ice Bearthen hangs it up on his wall in memory of Grizz.

The End

I hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave a review so I can tell if I should this story. Thanks for reading! I will also keep updating so be on a lookout for that if interested. Also send me your ideas for story's! Bye! 


	2. Grizz vs Panda

**Hey guys, it's chapter 3 of WBB X HTF! It should be somewhat like chapter 1 but with better writing. Wave will be here as the owner from the FUTURE! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 3: Grizz Vs Panda**

"Cmon guys, we're almost there." Wave says as him and the bears hike down the mountain. "I have to get home and watch the newest episode of 'One Piece' right now." Panda says. "I have to watch 'Black Butler'!" Grizz says. ""Ice Bear watches 'Adventure Time'." Ice Bear says. "Let's just worry about getting home." Wave says displeased. He was walking down a steep mountain with the 3 young bears on his back. "Finally! We're at the bottom." Wave says joyfully. They hope off his back and go in car. "OK, let's go grab McDonald's and get it to go." Wave says tired. "Ahhhhh. I want to eat at the place." Panda whines. Wave turns around to show a cartoon-like angry face. Panda then stops talking.

At the house, they were eating their food they had ordered from McDonalds. Grizz wanted a Cheeseburger. Panda wanted a salad. Ice Bear wanted a Big Mac. "I'm going to sleep guys. Be safe." Wave then walks to his room. Ice Bear then grabs the broom and starts cleaning the living room. Griz grabs the remote and turns on 'Black Butler'. "Hey, 'One Piece' is on." Panda then pushes Grizz off and grabs the remote. Grizz snatches it and runs with it. Panda intercepts him with a broom and trips him on his face. Panda runs away with the remote and sits on the couch. All of a sudden, an angry Grizz comes and bites his leg. "Owwww!" Panda yelps. He then falls on the floor. Panda then brings out his claws. He jumps on Grizz and starts clawing at him. Grizz the violently headbutts Panda so that he falls off of him. While Pandas knocked out for a little, Grizz gets off the couch and puts down some hard bricks he found on the floor. Grizz gets on the couch, lifts Panda over his head, then he throws him on the hard bricks. After Panda lands on the bricks painfully, he looks up and sees Grizz jumping on him. Panda moves out of the way and Grizz falls on bricks. Panda grabs a stick and starts beating Grizz with it.

Grizz moves out of the way for the 4th strike and runs away. Panda follows him to the kitchen. The lights are turned off. Panda can't see anything, because of that Grizz uses it to his advantage. Grizz jumps on Panda and starts biting his hand. Panda grabs a fork and stabs him in ear. Grizz yelps and jumps back. Panda runs at Grizz and knees him in the skull. Panda finds a mixer and runs toward him with it, but Grizz grabs a knife, grabs Panda by the neck with his free hand, pulls out his tongue and pins Panda's tongue to the wall. Panda tries to reach for the knife, but his arms are too short. Grizz grabs a bandage and covers his ear so it does not get infected. Grizz looks around for something to hit with. Panda screams for help, but Ice Bear and Wave were in a deep sleep. Grizz grabs a stick and whacks him with it 5 times. He sees that Panda's skull was revealing a little. He then grabs a knife and cuts off a ear. Panda gets the knife loose and stabs Grizz with the knife. Afterwards, Panda jumps on him and stabs a eye. Griz gets up and they start grabbing, clawing, and biting each other. Wave wakes up and goes to the living room. He sees blood everywhere and it leads him to the kitchen.

He sees the 2 bears fighting and grabs both of them. "What happened!?" Wave yells. "Panda pushed me off the couch and stole the remote from me!" Wave looks at Panda. "You're grounded. You have to stay in your cage for 2 days!" The next day, Panda hides from Wave so he doesn't go in the cage. Wave finds him in the oven, but as a joke says "I guess I can't find Panda. I should turn the oven on cause I'm hungry." Suddenly, Panda jumps out and makes a run for it. Wave jumps and lands on him. "Sorry." He carries Panda over to the cage and locks it. "I have to go to school guys. Make sure Panda doesn't escape." After Wave leaves, Ice Bear goes to bed after the long night and Grizz rests in his bed patched from the fight. He had been patched up and is in his bed. Panda was stuck in his cage. All he could think about was revenge. He takes the key that he had stole from Wave and unlocks the door. He sneaks into the kitchen and grabs a knife and makes his way toward Grizz room. He triggers a tripwire and suddenly a huge fly trap opens up and bites a arm off Panda. The fly trap was satisfied and went back into opening. "AHHHHHH! I CAN'T FEEL MY ARM!" Panda screams with bursting pain. Grizz looks up and says "Wave had placed that trap for you. And it seemed you fell for it."

"Hey guys, I'm home from school." Wave looks in the cage to see Panda in there, but instead had no lower half and was crying from pain. "I knew you'd try to escape and harm Grizz. So I set a trap for you and you fell for it!" Wave exclaims. "Also, for escaping when told not to, no food tomorrow." Panda then opened the cage, and ran over towards Grizz. With knife in hand, the tripwire activates and the flytraps hits the wheelchair. It launches into the air and before he lands on Grizz, Grizz opens his mouth and bites Panda's neck. Panda drops the knife and starts clawing at Grizz. Grizz dodges them and pushes him off the bed. Panda jumps up and breaks Grizz's arm. Ice Bear runs in and grabs Panda. "LET GO!" Panda screams. Ice Bear then slips and Panda goes in for the kill. Ice Bear throws his ninja stars and impales him. Wave then walks in and sees Panda impaled.

He pulls Panda off, grabs the knife, and starts to defur him. "STOP IT!" Panda screams painfully. Panda squirms, but Wave tightens his grip. He then ties Panda to a pole and starts destroying the fur. Panda sees Ice Bear and reaches his arms out to him. Ice Bear turns and walks away. Wave then grabs Panda and shoves him in the oven. Wave turns it on and sets it on 2 minutes. "TURN IT OFF!" Panda screams. Wave walks over and whispers "This is your punishment." "NOOOOOO!" 2 minutes later, Wave opens it to find a tear dried Panda, with a darker skin color. He walks out stiffly and then falls to the ground. Wave picks him up and puts him in his backpack and drives up the mountain. He then leaves Panda there. "What are you doing?" Panda asks sadly. "I'm leaving you here with the wild animals." Wave says sternly. "I won't last here a day!" Panda yells. "Well too bad. You shouldn't have attacked Grizz." "I'm sorry!" Panda yells. When Wave disappears, Panda silently cries. He turns to see three wolves facing him. Panda tries to run, but the wolves are too fast for him. He trips on a rock and they start tearing at him. Panda screams as his whole body is ripped apart and all that's left is his upper body. They drag him into their cave for leftovers and they push him into a pit. The next day, they drag him up and Panda tries to make a run for it. Panda fails, and gets teared apart.

(The End)

 **Sorry that the part at the end was boring. I was getting really tired and just couldn't do it. I also wanted to tell you that I'm making a story based around me in the WBB World. It'll come out after this chapter uploads. I hoped you enjoyed it. Stay Creative. #4Pages**


	3. Panda's HORRIBLE Week

**Part 1**

It was a normal day for the young bears, as they continued their adventure to find a new home. They were hiding under their box to make sure no one would catch them, and sell their fur for money. (Panda's fur especially.)

Panda, the 3 year old panda cub, had wondered off from his brothers, while traveling across Sans Francisco. He had seen something fluffy, and ran off to pick it up, hoping it would help them on their adventure.

But, it turned out to be a scarf, that a lady dropped. "Oops. Nothing important." He said out loud.

The scarf's owner came back, looking for it, but when she saw Panda right next to it, she screamed, and kicked him really far away, considering he was only about 30 pounds at the time.

The force of the landing knocked him out, and he fell unconscious for the next few hours.

He woke up, confused at his surroundings. He appeared to be in an alley, surrounded by complete trash.

He was FREEZING. Having no blankets or anything to cover himself with, he tried to sleep on the road curve.

Trying to stay as warm as possible, he looked up to see a car coming towards him. He tried to get it's attention by dancing. (Though, not finding shelter is really a stupid.).

A car stopped right in front of him, and a man stepped right out, holding a whip. Panda smiled, thinking it was someone to rescue him. He put his hands out so the man can lift him up, but instead, received a whip to his arm.

Panda screamed, surprised at the pain of the whip. "Get in the car!" The man told him, but instead, Panda ran away at full speed, hoping to put enough distance away from the man.

The man grabbed before he could get anywhere. "Here, look. I'm sorry! I thought you were a rat!" He apologizes. "Fair enough!" Panda said.

"Here! Have a drink!" The man held a bowl of 'water' towards Panda. "Thank you!" Panda drunk it up as fast as possible. "I feel dro-"

Panda eyes awaken. All he could see was darkness. And he felt… clothes? _Where am I?_ He thought to himself. He couldn't move and felt very numb.

Eventually, the 'place' opened. He was drugged and put into a suitcase. He pulled him out of the suitcase and locked him into chains. "You ready for research =)?"

 **If you want part 2, let your voice be heard! Put it in a review!**


	4. TavionHater, the try hard troll

**Guys! Great news! I got my first troll! YES!**

 **But in all seriousness, I find it funny how he tries to be a succeful troll and try to do it on my first story. Want to know why it's bad?**

 **Because it's my first! Anyways, can we look at his name for a sec and appreciate how bad it is? Hilarious!**

 **Anyways, just wanted to say I might erase this story. The only reason why I have it up is because it's a memoral for how much better my stories gotten compared to this.**

 **Anyways, bye "TavionHater"! If you DO come back, try to come up with a better insult.**


End file.
